Untitled
by Khaos Psyche
Summary: A crossover between Twilight and Death Race. Just replace the characters in Death Race with the Twilight characters. If anyone has a title, it would be greatly appreciated. Spoilers for Death Race. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the movie, Death Race, as they belong to their respective owners. **

***~~~~***

**BPOV**

"You gotta eject."

"What?"

"You have got to eject," Frank said, enunciating each word slowly.

I couldn't make up my mind fast enough. Frank pulled the release and I was ejected from the car, seconds before the missile hit the gas tank.

"Good-bye, Frankenstein."

***~~~~***

**3 months later**

**EPOV**

"Hey Sweetie. How was work today?"

"Hello, Tanya. Work was... fine," I answered her sheepishly.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"They closed the place down. Only got 300 dollars for this week. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I went to the doctor again today. Everything's looking good," she said, looking down at her growing stomach.

"I wish I could've been there with you."

"You can next time. Now, however, it's time for dinner. Go take a shower and it will be done by the time you're done."

"Alright." I leaned over and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. My arms surrounded her waist as I lifted her up and sat her on the counter. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip and I granted her access. She always tasted so good, but I always had the feeling that something was missing. I pulled away slowly. If I didn't, we would get carried away. "There will be time for that later. I'll go take my shower now, while you finish dinner." I pecked her once again on her swollen lips as I unraveled my arms from her waist and helped her off the counter. "I'll see you in a few minutes." I walked up the stairs, still not feeling that little spark you feel when you love someone.

***~~~~***

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories lately, but I have had some major reports for English class. I know, I know. Excuses, excuses; but, what can you do? Anyway, I was just watching ****Death Race**** and I this little idea popped into my head. There will be spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie, beware. Pictures will be up on my profile if you like it enough for me to take the time to actually find the pics. Review and tell me if I should continue with this story. Please, no flames. Also, I still need a Beta for my story, ****Welcome to my Hell****, so if you want to, PM me and ask. **

**Remember, Reviews = Chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I figured I would put up the next chapter. Also, I still need a title for this story, so if you have any ideas, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or ****Death Race****. If I did, I would be sitting on a pile of money instead of writing fanfictions.**

***~~~~***

**EPOV**

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard something. "Tanya?" I yelled down the stairs. I didn't hear a response and started to worry. What if she was hurt? I dropped my towel and put on my clothes.

Walking downstairs, I peered into the kitchen. I rushed over to her when I saw her lying on the ground. "Tanya? Come on, Baby, talk to me." I was pleading now, trying to get her to wake up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw somebody approach. I turned around just as he hit me over the head with something. The last thing I saw was my fiancée's golden hair before I blacked out completely.

The first thing I heard when I began to regain consciousness was the door slamming open and several people rushing in. I felt something heavy in my hand. When I looked down, the only thing I saw was a bloody knife.

"Put the weapon away and stay on the ground!" A voice shouted to me. I couldn't comprehend what the voice was saying until I was shoved onto my stomach and I looked over at Tanya. She was laying in a pool of blood with more blood dripping down her lips. From what I could see, she had also been stabbed in the stomach. Her skin had assumed an ashy-grey colour and her body was limp. I began to struggle, asking what happened to her.

Handcuffs were tightened around my wrists and I began to understand. I had been holding a bloody knife, my dead fiancée lying next to me. It looked like I did it. I was shoved into the back of a police car, staring numbly in front of me. I couldn't feel anything on the inside, it was like I died along with Tanya.

We pulled up to the courthouse where the judge would tell me where to go. I don't remember what was said, but everyone had a weird look on their face. I had a feeling it was something bad.

*~~~~*

**3 Months Later**

3 months ago my job was terminated. 3 months ago my house was broken into. 3 months ago I supposedly killed my fiancée and unborn child.

The gates opened at the prison and the bus rolled to a stop. Guards came and unlocked our handcuffs from the seats **(I don't know really anything about prison, so I'm sorry if that's wrong) **and we were led out into the rain. I was one out of only a few on the bus, so it didn't take long in getting into the showers.

I was led down the hallway of my new cellblock with two guards following me.

"Stop," the main guy told me. I turned to see what would be my home for the next 30 years. The gate was unlocked and I walked inside. The door shut and the guards walked away. My cellmates started advancing on me, the new meat. The fat one was making kissy faces at me. I pulled the one with the bunk above mine down on top of the fat one. They both fell to the floor while I began pummeling the other one. The guards came up to the bars and asked what happened. "They slipped."

*~~~~*

So far my day has been alright, for prison. I sat in my room and read while my cellmates cowered in the corner in fear of 'slipping' again. The guards were leading me to the mess hall for breakfast now. Although, passing the other's trays, I wouldn't really call it breakfast. More like mush surprise.

I got my mush surprise and sat down at a table. The guards had left and were standing post at the door. A couple guys came up to the table and silently told the others at the table to leave. I had a feeling that these guys were bad if they caused the others to leave wordlessly. I looked up the guy and found that he was just staring at me. He slowly leaned over and spit in my 'breakfast.' He sat down and I saw him look up at one of his cronies. I picked up my tray and ducked as the guy swung at me. He missed and I hit him in the head with my tray. A few more guys jumped in the fight right before the guns went off. Several guards came up and forced us on the ground. I heard a few whispers from surrounding tables as we were led out of the mess hall.

I was taken straight up to Stanley's office. I didn't know what to expect other than the head-honcho himself. Imagine my surprise when I walk in the office and a woman about my age is sitting behind the desk.

"Sit down." I didn't really want to make the boss-lady angry, so I did as I was told. "I am told there was a problem at breakfast today," she began.

"If I must sa--," she cut me off.

"I know what happened. I just needed an excuse to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I want you to race for me."

"Race? As in the Death Race?"

"Exactly. I want you to be our new Frankenstein."

"What if I don't?"

She took some papers out of a drawer. "These are your release papers. As you can see all they need is my signature. You win one race, you go free. And we both know, you've never killed anyone." She walked out of the room, leaving me sitting in the chair.

*~~~~*

**I would just like to thank **_**EdwardsMin4-Eva**_** for being my first reviewer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm being generous today and decided to give another chapter! I'm just feeling good today I guess. The rain does that to me. Anyway… here's the disclaimer. I don't own Twilight or Death Race. They are owned by their respective owners.**

***~~~~***

**EPOV**

"Alright everybody. This is Edward. Play nice now," the guard said walking away. Yesterday, I had agreed to race for the warden as Frank.

The guard had led me into an auto-shop where a group of men were fixing up a Mustang.

One of the men stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Hello, my name is Carlisle." I shook his hand and turned to the other two.

"I'm Emmett! You can call me Emmett," the muscled guy said. When I first saw him, I admit, I was intimidated. Now that he is smiling, he just looks like a big child with his sparkling blue eyes, dimples, and curly brown hair **(Remember that this is and EdwardxBella story)**.

I smiled at him and turned to the other guy who was staring at me with admiration. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just a fan of yours."

"Thanks." I used to race for NASCAR** (Non-Athletic Sport Centered Around Rednecks, sorry, I just love Jeff Foxworthy. Yes, I am from the country, don't judge me.)**, but an accident on the track ended my career.

"So, you're going to be our undercover guy. To everyone else, you're our new grease monkey. Come on inside to see what you'll be driving," Carlisle said, leading me to the car.

Jasper was the one to start explaining the specs of the car. I wasn't listening as I already knew all of the specs for the new Roush Mustang. It was my dream car.

Carlisle interrupted him for something I couldn't hear. Though, at the moment, I didn't really care.

"The first stage of the race is tomorrow, get a good night's sleep and we'll see you in the morning," Carlisle said to me. I turned toward the door, but paused to ask who my navigator is. "Her name is Bella. The only girl on our team."

"Alright. 'Night." Tomorrow should be interesting.

*~~~~*

I was woken up by Mike, Warden Stanley's first guy. I was guessing that they were together, but I didn't want to say anything.

Today is race day. Great…I'm going to be shot at while driving a car and trying to win a race for my freedom at the same time. This should be fun. Note the sarcasm.

I was led down a hallway into one of the solitary cells. Apparently, this was the old Frank's cell. No other prisoners were allowed down here, so nobody except the team, Bella, Mike, and the warden knew who the previous Frank was.

Mike handed me a duffel bag and closed the gate, allowing me to get dressed. I think it's slightly creepy to be dressing in the clothes a man died in; but, that's just me. I got the jumpsuit on and looked in the mirror I was allowed. Memories started flashing through my head at the sight. Memories I didn't want to relive. Turning away from the mirror, I grabbed the mask and put it on. It was kind of hard to breathe at first because I wasn't used to it. Seeing was just as difficult.

Warden Stanley came in and grabbed my right hand. "This was the old Frank's." She slipped a skull ring on my right ring finger.

Mike was the next one to talk. "Yeah, he had it melted onto his hand." That's not creepy or disgusting at all. With the outfit on, Mike led me to the track.

*~~~~*

"Well, look at you. Lookin' like Frank." I had never noticed before but Emmett had a slight Tennessee accent.

"Quiet, Emmett." Carlisle faced me. "Don't talk to the other drivers, it adds to the mystique. Just let the mask do the talking. The car is outfitted with mirror glass, so go ahead and take your mask off in the car." It was just then that another bus pulled up and two guards came out and stood by the door. Prisoners were getting up on the hay bales and I guessed that this was the women's correctional bus.

A group of women stepped off the bus and started walking to the drivers. The last one off the bus was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long brown hair that curled slightly at her waist. The most magnificent curves I had ever seen. And she was walking…no, gliding…towards me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her long enough to even get in the car. How was I supposed to drive, let alone concentrate, with her sitting a foot away from me?

Emmett grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. He had this coy smile on his face like he knew something he wasn't supposed to. "I want you to meet someone." He dragged over one of the female guards and put his arm around her waist. "This is my Rosie," he said proudly. She had long, blond hair that was twisted into a ponytail on the back of her head. She had G36C in her hands. Jasper came up also and brought another girl.

"This is Alice," he said, gesturing to her. I could tell he was shy. The pixie-like girl had the same face as Emmett.

"Hi! I'm Alice, like Jazzy here said." I nodded my head in understanding. The brunette goddess arrived came up behind me then and put her hands on her hips. With one look I could tell she wanted me to get in the car. "I'm going to…uh…go to the…um…the car now," I said stuttering. She nodded her head and walked over to the car.

Once the door closed, I took the mask off. My hair fell over my eyes from being trapped under that mask for so long. I was sad when they had cut it my first day, but it grows fast. I heard a little gasp come from Bella and looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied. I couldn't compare her voice to anything I had ever heard before. It was beyond beautiful.

"Alright then." The car started as we got our seatbelts on. Let the race begin.

*~~~~*

**Okay, next chapter will be Bella's POV, so hopefully it will be better than it has been. I also put a new poll up on my profile. Check it out and vote please. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. I was going to say something else but I completely forgot. Oh well. Thanks again everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I would like to say a few words before I begin this chapter. *Clears throat* I have already written several chapters and posted them on fanfiction . net and have several views. I usually only get one review from EdwardsMin4-Eva. I have three chapters, besides this one, up and have only gotten 4 reviews total. I feel kinda unloved at the moment and wanted to express how I am feeling to you all. Please review.**

**Alright, now that that is over with, I think I should move onto the disclaimer, then the chapter itself.**

**I do not own Twilight or Death Race. I wish I did though…**

***~~~~***

**BPOV**

**'**Holy cow!' I thought, finally stepping onto the bus. Two hours of getting us ready for transport to Terminal Island for the race. 'I wonder who the new Frank is. I feel kinda bad now for helping to kill the last guy. I didn't even know his name. Oh well, one more race and I can get out of here.'

Twenty minutes later we pulled onto the track. The rest of the girls stood up and started making their way off down the steps. I always wanted to be the last one. I don't really know why.

I finally stood up and made my way onto toward the cars. If you could even call them that anymore. They are more like mutant killing machines. The rest of the team was huddled together around the car, with the new Frank among them. 'Frank' looked up as I walked towards him. Emmett, however, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was introducing the new guy to Rose, one of my two best friends in the prison, even if she is one of the guards. Jasper came up also with Alice, my other best friend. I still don't know why she is in prison.

I made my way over to the group. I was feeling a bit impatient and put my hands on my hips. 'Frank' took that as a sign to get in the car. 'Good boy,' I thought to myself, sarcastically. He opened his door and slid in the seat as I opened my door. Once shut, he ripped the mask from his head.

I gasped as a mass of bronze-coloured hair fell over his emerald eyes.

"What," he asked. God, his voice is amazing. How am I supposed to concentrate with him being all sexy like that?

"Nothing," I managed to mumble and turned to stare out the window. The car started up and I knew the race was about to begin.

*~~~~*

'Frank' was revving the engine and inching forward. The light turned green and he floored the pedal.

We had already passed three cars when James hit us from the side.

"There's a shortcut up ahead, 100 yards," I said, bracing myself as James rammed into us from the side again. "Fifty…Twenty…Ten…Now!" He cut through the debris and went flying towards the tunnel.

"So, you're Bella?" I didn't really think now was the right time for introductions, but I wanted to learn this gorgeous stranger's name.

"Yep. And you would be…?"

"The name's Edward." Edward huh? It fits him. Slightly old-fashioned, but it suits him. "What are in for?"

"They say I killed a cop," I replied lazily.

"Well did you?"

"Yep."

"Good cop or bad cop?" Edward asked me. I loved the sound of his name.

"Good cop…lousy husband." It's true. "Jake and I had been best friends for years when we decided to start dating. A year and a half of that he proposed and I accepted. We got married and that's when he started to beat me. One day I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his 9mm out of the holster. He ended up 4 rounds in his gut. How about you? What are you in for," I asked him.

"I was framed for killing my fiancée," he said, a little of the spark leaving his eyes.

We both squinted as we exited the tunnel, coming up right in front of James. The jackass was always trying to feel me up when the girls and I came to race. We fish-tailed around and were now in the lead. James was pissed. The rest of the lap was fine as could be.

It was the next lap that was horrible however. We missed the first weapon and James got it. The only thing that was protecting us right now was the tombstone, and that was almost done for. A shield came up and we grabbed it.

I wanted us to win, but Stanley said she would sign my release papers if we didn't win. I was fine with that. In prison you can only care about yourself.

"It's not working," I acted, flipping the switch. We just drove over a weapon and the light flicked on for that as well. "Weapons aren't working either."

"Guys the tombstone won't hold much longer with those fifty caliber rounds. Either lose 'em or kill 'em," I heard Emmett say. I knew he was right and so did Edward.

I could tell he was trying to come up with ideas but was having trouble until he saw the napalm.

What he said next surprised me. "Get on my lap." Was it just me or did his voice become even sexier than before. I didn't think that was possible, but I guess I was wrong. So I didn't waste any time in climbing onto his lap.

He quickly pulled the napalm along with my seat. It ejected from the car and hit the ceiling of the warehouse. The canister ruptured and spilled napalm all over the other car. I grabbed the cigarette hot cigarette lighter and threw it.

Next thing I know the other guy is on fire and spinning out of control. "Another one down," I said to Edward.

James ran into him with his truck and flipped him into the air. The car came down with a crash on top of the truck. James, however, kept going. Everyone exited the warehouse and made their way into the sun. James suddenly turned and took a shortcut.

"Punch it, we can beat him."

Edward shifted gears and pressed the pedal harder. We came up beside Laurent. Edward looked over and recognition showed in his eyes. He wasn't paying attention to anything else until James hit us. Edward just looked shocked while I shook my head and leaned on the window. We had come in sixth, aka, last.

*~~~~*

"What happened out there?" Carlisle asked Edward.

He still couldn't talk so I answered for him. "He got distracted," I supplied. "I'll see you tomorrow guys." With that I walked back to the bus.

*~~~~*

**I just wanted to let you know that I will not be able to update tomorrow, but I will Saturday. Also, I am still looking for a Beta *hint, hint* Until then…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my loyal readers and reviewers (who I wish there were more of). Sorry I couldn't update any this weekend, I am never on at all. I have work on Friday, Saturday I am usually with my Grandma, and Sunday I have mass, homework and religious Ed; yes, I am a Catholic. Just wanted to tell you what was up and my schedule. I can usually update Monday through Thursday, unless I am grounded, but I will tell you guys if I am. Alright, now, on with the next chapter.**

***~~~~***

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she strolled out of the shop and onto the bus. We had just found out that Bella tampered with the systems and cost us the race. It was then that Tyler rolled by in his barely damaged car.

"Stop," Mike said, pushing his baton into my chest after seeing that I was walking over to Tyler's workspace to confront him. I looked at him with disbelief, but he couldn't see it, seeing as I had the mask on.

*~~~~*

"Last place," Mike chided me as I was taking off my gloves back in the solitary cell. "Everyone loves a comeback." I threw my mask and gloves at him. He caught them and put them in the duffel bag.

After I was done dressing and the duffel was hidden away, Mike led me to Warden Stanely's office above the shop. I had a feeling that she wanted to talk to me about the race, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm not racing tomorrow," I stated firmly. She looked up at me, then leaned down to open a drawer. She pulled out my release papers, already signed by herself and Mike. "The only thing they need is your signature," she said, setting them on the desk. She pushed them toward me. "Remove his shackles."

Mike began to protest, but Stanley cut him off. He quickly removed took the confinements off of my wrists and ankles. "Excuse us, Mr. Newton." Mike left the platform and went down the flight of stairs we came up on. I saw him stand by the foot of the stairs so that I wouldn't try to escape. I leaned over and braced myself on the edge of her desk.

"What is all this about?" I asked. She slid the papers toward me even further. I grabbed and looked at them. They looked legitimate enough for me, but I wasn't sure about everyone else.

"These are your release papers. Win Death Race, win your freedom, like I said before."

I handed the papers back to her. "I can't do that if you tell someone to tamper with my car."

"You'd find a way, I'm sure of it…"

I paused before I said anything further. "The man who killed my fiancée and unborn child is in this prison. Wonder what he'll say when I ask hi why he did it?"

"Look in the mirror, and ask him." Her usually flirty voice had turned ice cold and her eyes hardened in to a glare.

I slammed my hands on the desk and leaned forward even further. She leaned back into her chair and put her hand underneath he desk. I heard a squeak and knew that it was probably a gun. 'Calm down,' I told myself.

"You wanted a monster…well now you've got one." With that, I walked down the stairs and told Mike to take me back to my cell.

*~~~~*

It turns out that the warden had placed a picture of Tanya and I together on my pillow. I grabbed it and brought it out to the yard. I sat on the bleachers and looked at it.

"She's pretty," Carlisle said, sitting on the bleachers beside me.

"Not just pretty, she was beautiful. Always so happy and carefree."

"What happened?"

"I killed her."

"Bullshit." I just gazed at him. His knowing eyes could see the truth, but know I felt like I needed to tell him.

"Tyler killed her and framed me. That's the reason I'm here. Why are you here?"

"I'm in here for everything and nothing at all. I qualified for parole three years ago, made it as far as the gate. Turns out I've got some anxiety something-or-rather syndrome. The world's changed since I been in here. Can't do what you want anymore."

"How did you know I didn't kill her?"

"The way you look at her. There is so much adoration in your eyes that you couldn't possibly have killed her." He started to walk away, but I pulled him back down.

"Don't you mean love.? So much love in my eyes?"

"I've seen my fair share of love in my life-time. The look in your eyes is adoration, intense care for, protectiveness, but not love."

I mulled that over as he walked away again; but, I pulled him back, again. "What would you say if I told you Stanley had her killed so that she could bring me in to be the new Frankenstein? What would you say to that bullshit?" I paused. "Her name was Tanya. Tanya Denali, soon-to-be Masen. She was my chance at something else, and that bitch took her away from me."

*~~~~*

**Hope you liked this chapter! I had to refer to the movie a lot, but it's worth it. As I have said before, I still need a title and more reviews. Just send in suggestions that you might like to see and maybe I will use it. Wow, I hear this in my head and it sounds like one of those home video shows that you see on tv. Oh well…I don't have anything else to say right now other than please review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I already explained why. Just in case nobody read it, I rented it from iTunes and it was taking forever to download, and I needed it for reference. This chapter is also a little OOC for Jasper Alright, enough excuses, let's get on with the story!**

***~~~~***

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Semi-sweet Bella was messing with us to keep me from winning. I wonder why…

"You should get some rest," a voice behind me said. I shut off the grinder I was using, lifted my mask, and turned around to face the person who was intruding on my thoughts. Jasper was standing there, notebook in hand.

"Why?"

"For the race tomorrow. It would help you concentrate."

"No thanks," I put down the mask and started grinding again. He tapped me on the shoulder with his pen. Once again, I flipped the mask up to talk. I was about to tell him to go away, but Laurent walked by. He glanced at me, smirked, then kept walking.

I put the grinder down and took the mask off. "Maybe your right. I should lie down for a bit." As I was walking out of the shop, I heard Emmett say something. I wasn't sure exactly what he said, but it sounded like, "Good call. The guy can't grind for shit." I had to laugh a little at that.

It didn't take long to get to Laurent's shop. I saw one guy standing by the shelf, but I didn't see Laurent. I started walking over the lone man, but something made me turn around. A guy was coming at me with a pipe.

I ducked and covered me head with me arms. The pipe hit my forearm and I was on the ground. He was still coming at me, so I backed up against the wall. He through the pipe to the other side of the shop when he looked at someone to my left. I felt a chain around my neck and I was hoisted into the air. Clawing at the chains, I was kicked in the stomach. Laurent yelled at him as he was about to kick me again. The henchman backed away and Laurent stood in front of me.

At first, he just kinda stood there watching me struggle. I was starting to lose feeling in parts of my body, but Laurent slapped me across the face, bringing the feeling back.

'Come on dude,' I thought. 'What kinda guy slaps someone as their first hit?'

He hit me again, this time it was a real hit. He had punched me across the cheek, and man did it hurt.

"You killed my fiancée," I was able to mumble.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…I don't care about the Queen Bitch anymore. Nobody disrespects the Brotherhood and lives." He picked up a wrench and pointed it at me while saying this. I had no idea what the Brotherhood was. "Lean him over."

The henchman who was holding the chain leaned me over so I was facing the ground. I was already on my knees, so the position was slightly uncomfortable.

Laurent raised the wrench above his head and was about to swing when he stopped. Just stopped. He turned around and the first thing I saw was a pen in between his shoulder blades. 'I know that pen…' I looked to the person who was standing behind Laurent. Jasper.

He was looking like he had no idea what he had done. Realization came to his eyes and he started to run. Another of Laurent's men ran behind him and hit Jasper's legs with a crowbar. He fell on the ground and was about to get up, but the guy stepped on his hand. I was 10 feet away and I still heard the bones break. Laurent came up behind him and shooed him out of the way.

While Laurent was distracted, I clamored for one of the broken pieces of metal on the floor. My fingers couldn't quite reach, so I leaned a bit farther. I was able to grab one of the pieces. I quickly pulled back and spun around. The chain holder wasn't expecting that and loosened the chain. I stabbed him in the thigh with the slice of metal and unwrapped the chain from my neck. I stood up and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the counter. I hit the guy in the head and shoved him into a shelf. He tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his head and forced it onto the anvil. Blood splattered the ground as his body fell.

Laurent had apparently noticed the brawl because he suddenly came up beside with an axe. He swung the weapon at me but I ducked just in time. I backed away from him, but he was still closing in on me. He swung at me again. Once again, I ducked. He ran into the shelf as I went under his arm. He dropped the axe, realizing that it wasn't helping any. I punched him in the stomach. He retaliated by grabbing my arm and twisting it around.

He continued to hit me in the stomach and various other places that he could reach. I was finally able to get out of the hold he had me in. Now, it's my turn.

I had him backed up against the shelf. Punches and kicks were traded when I could gain an upper hand. He had left a part of himself unblocked and I took the opening. I grabbed his head and slammed it against my knee. As his head rolled back, I took a hold of his neck. I shoved him back into the shelving and they fell over backwards.

Stepping through the wreckage, I brought my foot down on his back as he was trying to crawl away from me. He collapsed from the pain and I took the opportunity to topple more shelving down on him.

I kicked the boxes and other stuff off of him. I grabbed him by the shirt and turned him over so that he was on his back. I calmly walked over to one of the still-standing shelving units and grabbed an old exhaust pipe fro a junk pile. While I inspected it, I figured I would ask him a few questions.

"Why did you do it?"

"Stanley made me do it…all of it. She had me follow you home that night. She wanted you here for some reason." I was now walking toward him, dragging the pipe like an axe murderer would drag the bloody axe on the carpet as he is walking out he door. Barely scrapping the ground, making that odd scratchy noise. "You're goin' to die," I stated, evenly. I lifted the pipe above my head.

The sound hit me first, an odd buzzing that came from behind me. The next thing I know, I am on the ground, twitching from electricity. Mike came into my view. "Now, now, boys. Save that for the track, huh?" Guess I knew what I was doing during the race tomorrow.

*~~~~*

**Sorry, guys. I had planned on giving you two chapters today, but I had to help my sister with math homework. Algebra is hard, and I'm in Algebra II. I still need a title though *hint hint*. Any ideas are welcome, but please, let them make sense. Also, by my calculations, only 0.05 percent of my readers actually review. Come on people! It doesn't take that long to review, just tell me if you do or do not like it. Five minutes, at most.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I wanted to let you know that I changed my username to boconnor8675. It is still me, don't worry. I also might make this story rated M, but I'm not sure yet. There is a little daydream in this chapter, so be warned. I also added another little scene to this part of the story, but just go with it. I t should make sense. I don't really have any more to say right now, so let's get on with the chapter.**

***~~~~***

I guess I must have passed out or something because the next thing I am aware of I am in my cell, lying on my 'bed.' The last thing I remember is looking up at Mike.

'Speak of the devil…' I thought to myself as Mike walked up to the bars.

"Prisoner," he stated, unlocking the gate, "it's time to suit up. 'Huh, guess it's already race time.' I slowly stood up, letting the blood flow down to my feet. I walked towards the gate as Mike opened it. I was then dragged down the corridor and into Frank's old cell.

When we got there, I saw that the bag was already sitting on the bench. I was pushed inside and the door slammed shut behind me. I quickly pulled the black jumpsuit on and zipped it up. I then slid on the ring 'Frank' had received onto my right middle finger. I put the mask on last; making sure none of my hair was sticking out. Once I was sure it was on straight, I knocked on the cell door. Mike was standing by the door, so he opened it and led me out into the fresh air.

*~~~~*

I had just gotten into the car when Bella stepped off the bus. If I had seen her on the street before either of us was in here and I was single I probably would've asked her out. The way she walked was mesmerizing. The gentle curve of her hips, her flat stomach, all the way up to the soft rolling of her chest as she breathes. Oh, how I wish I could have her under me, her soft lips moving in sync with mine, our tongues battling for dominance over one another as my hands travel on their torturously slow path down to the button on her je- 'Stop right there Edward.' I told myself. 'You're still hung up about Tanya. Remember her? Your murdered fiancée?' That sobered me right up, thank you brain. Just in time too.

The door opened and Bella slid into the seat beside me. Once she closed the door, I was able to take the mask off. My unruly hair fell in my face, just like last time. This time, however, I felt soft fingers whisper across my forehead, brushing the hair from my eyes. I looked over to the owner of said fingers. Bella was gazing at me with a little sparkle of something in her eye. She looked happier than I had seen her before. She also had a small smile on her face. I started to lean in towards her, just as she did to me. I gently put my hand on the side of her face as she closed her eyes. I felt a tiny spark and just brushed it off as static. Our lips had just barely touched when –

"Hey guys, you can start the engine now. Everyone else has, there just waiting on you." I sighed and pulled back to face Bella. Her eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust. She looked beautiful. God, I wanted her so bad. I turned forward and started the engine to keep my mind off of the growing bulge in my pants. A flimsy jumpsuit doesn't hide much. The light turned green and I just barely hit the gas.

I was already at the back so it didn't matter much. "What are you doing," Bella yelled at me. I could tell she was frantic.

"Just sit back, we're going to have a little talk and be done by the time we exit the tunnel," I told her, shifting into third gear. "Did you kill the old Frank?"

"What?"

"Did you kill him?"

"No, no."

"Remember what happened to that napalm canister?" She looked up and stared at the burn mark on the ceiling above the car. "Now, did you kill the old Frank?"

"No, I just couldn't let him win."

"Why not?" She hesitated. "Tunnel's coming up fast."

"Stanley. She wanted me to keep Frank here, racing."

I knew she was telling the truth, I could see it in her eyes. "That's all I needed to know." I gazed back at the NOS tank. "Brace yourself," I told her, flipping the switch. She had just enough time to grab onto the door as the car rocketed forward and out of the tunnel. We passed several cars, getting up to second in no time. The one person in front of us was James by about 600 feet. I had one other thing to do before I got into first though.

I had to find Laurent. "Where is Laurent," I asked Carlisle.

"He's in fourth, why?"

"No reason." I dropped back to third and waited. I didn't take long for him to catch up to me. I slowed down so that we were side-by-side. I gently turned the wheel, slamming into the passenger side of his car. He retaliated by jamming myself and Bella into the wall closest to the water. I could hear him laughing like a maniac. It was lap two before I could do anything, so I settled for ramming into him.

"Take defense," Bella told me, seeing as we were in front of Laurent. He had already gotten a weapon and was shooting .50 caliber rounds at the tombstone.

"No," I said, driving over the weapon target. I saw James and Eric battling it out so I knew that I was safe from them for the time being. Laurent and I quickly passed them.

"You're out in front, who are you goin' to shot at?" Carlisle asked me, his voice coming in through the mic. It was then that I did a 180 and shifted in to reverse. We were now facing each other, shooting rounds and trying to see who would break first.

"He's too heavily armored!" Bella yelled at me. I knew she was right. It's a good thing that I was a good driver.

I had driven backwards, without looking, over a shield. I turned the car right-side around again and shifted. "Hit the smoke."

Bella flipped the switch and smoke poured form a pipe under the car. It covered Laurent's view. I knew he was following me, so I steered toward a pile of scrap metal and debris. I avoided it at the last minute, Laurent however, was not so lucky.

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw his car airborne. It flipped and landed upside-down on the track. I stopped the car about 100 feet in front of him. I sat at a complete stand-still until all the other cars had passed us.

"This is a race, what are you doing?" I put the mask back on my face and opened the door. "You never get out of the car." I slammed the door, cutting off Bella's attempts to stop me. I calmly walked over to where Laurent was crawling out of the wreckage. I grabbed him from behind when he tried to stand, and put my arm around his neck. He was telling me how he was just a puppet and it was all the warden's idea, but I didn't care right now. "She's next," I whispered in his ear, right before I snapped his neck. I dropped his lifeless body and stared up at the warden's spectator box. I turned and walked back to my car. The rest of the lap was fine; I gained several places before it all started to go downhill.

*~~~~*

**So, how was it? Just so you know, I made mistake in the last chapter, but is fixed now, so don't worry. The next chapter will be have the Dreadnaught, so that should be fun to write. I still need a title desperately people. Reviews are appreciated too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry guys! Spring Break was last week for me and I just wasn't on that much. I also found out that my cousin broke his neck during a hit-and-run. He's fine though. **

**Also, I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer on my chapters, so I'll put it on this one and it will go for every chapter from now on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

***~~~~***

NO POV

Edward was just getting back into his car as James came around the turn. There was still about half a mile and a shield and weapon.

"Weapon in 300 feet," James' navigator told him, fiddling with the toothpick in his mouth. 'I can finally take this guy out, for good.' James quickly drove over the weapon, pushing the FIRE button on the steering wheel. "Why isn't working?"

"Look man, I thought it was lit."

"You thought? Man, get the fuck out of my car."

"What?"

"I said, get the fuck out of my car," James undid the navigator's seatbelt and shoved him. He door opened and the navigator fell out.

By this time, Edward had gotten back in his car and was racing to catch up. He had just passed the start/finish line. Onto the third lap.

"Bring out the dreadnaught," Stanley said, looking back at Mike with a coy smile on her face.

*~~~~*

EPOV

I had just crossed the line when I heard Jasper say something through the mic.

"Well I guess we know what she was building now," I heard Carlisle say in response. Just as I was about to ask what was going on, I saw something ahead. It looked like a semi truck. As soon as I heard the firing of guns, I took the shortcut. The semi fired a missile just I was about to enter a tunnel, causing an explosion to block my vision. Let me tell you something, driving through fire without a windshield sucks.

"Jesus Christ," Bella said, taking her arm from guarding her head.

We exited the tunnel, only to see another missile, this time aimed at Eric. It hit the ground under his car. He was lifted up and shoved out of the way as the monstrosity plowed into him. More missiles were fired on 14K, the Asian driver. He made it out of the way without problem, but James wasn't so lucky. Bullets and missiles were fired on him before the semi-people lost interest. Only four other drivers, not including me were still in the race. Well, until Tyler was bombed and rammed into someone else. Both were soon destroyed. Now, only James, 14K, and I were in the race.

"Carlisle, any ideas," I said, picking up the radio.

"Tough it out I guess, Stanley will take it off after she's pumped up the ratings." I wasn't so sure, however. I placed the radio back on the receptor and made a turn, only half a lap to go.

The semi quickly made a turn and went in to one of the buildings. Glad that's over with. My relief was short-lived, however.

'Ah, shit," was my thoughts when I made the next turn, only to see the semi come out of the building ahead of me.

All of us went into the tunnel, where the semi unleashed a new weapon, a flame-thrower. Good thing there is glass on the sides of the car.

14K was unfortunate enough to drop behind the semi just as they dropped chains behind them. I could see spikes on the chains and the chains connected to pulleys. 14K didn't notice however, until it was too late. He tried to escape from the trap, but couldn't. The chains were starting to retract and a tank turret was turning around to face him. The next thing I saw was car parts and flames everywhere. I knew we had to finish this thing off.

I picked up the mic as soon as I had a plan. "Jasper, patch me through to another car."

"On it." I waited a few seconds for him to connect the line.

"James."

"Who is this?"

"It's Frank. How about we play a little offense." Bella just looked at me like I was crazy. "I hope you know what you're doin'," Carlisle said to me.

I made my way to the right side of the semi as James took the left side. The flame-thrower was trained on my car and the guns on James. Flames were seeping through the front of the car, making it so I couldn't see very well. I punched the gas and shifted to get ahead of the semi. James and I both knew that it took the full weight of the car of four tires to activate any of the weapons/shields. At the same time, we drove two tires over the death head.**(A/N: If you haven't seen the movie, the death head is one of the button-things that causes metal spikes to come out of the ground, trapping the car. It slowly retracts back down, crushing the car.)** We had just enough time to get away before it came up. The semi, however, was not so lucky. It crashed head-on with the spikes. The trailer kept going. Weapons and men were flying everywhere. The entire thing felt like it was going in slow motion. James and I were about 300 feet away when the entire vehicle exploded. "Now that's entertainment," I heard Carlisle say.

*~~~~*

After the race, as we were heading back to our cells, the other inmates were chanting our names. _Frankenstein. Frankenstein. Frankenstein. _I didn't care about that though, I just wanted out of this place.

*~~~~*

Later that night, as Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and I were fixing the car, James came up to the car. He grabbed a wrench and tossed it to me. I wasn't paying attention, but I could see it was about to hit me, so I caught it.

"Nice reflexes there." I walked out from under the car. "Racecar reflexes."

"I think you're a little lost pal," I said, glancing over at Carlisle.

"Not this time. Got a feeling you and Frank are close. Real close. I was wondering if, what if you got in an…accident? Would that throw Frank off his game a little bit?"

"I doubt it. Sick, fucked up guy that he is. Might just want to kill you."

"It's cool. So I guess I'll just, see him later, right? Let's get out of here," he said, walking back to his area.

*~~~~*

**Hey guys, that's today's review. Next chapter will be stage three of the race, so be ready. Also, only 10 review total? I NEED MORE PEOPLE! Although, it seems like the longer I take to write, the more people review. If you want your chapters faster, you need to review. I feel like I need to say something else, but I can't remember what it is right now. Oh well. Reviews = Chapters**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! I haven't gotten any reviews for chapter 8 yet, but I'm still hoping. Anyway, I just decided to post this chapter. Hope you like it!**

***~~~~***

**No POV**

"Almost done…just one more piece," Mike said, mumbling to himself as he constructed an explosive. He just had to put the charge in and connect the wires then place it on the car. Stanley had told him to kill Edward if he won after the third leg of the race. He finished that but had to make sure it worked. Pushing the detonator button several times **(don't worry, it wasn't on the frequency yet)**, he saw that it was operational.

Now, all he had to do was attach it to the bottom of Edward/Frank's car and he would be set.

***~~~~***

**EPOV**

'What now? Hasn't she said enough crap already?' I thought to myself, preparing to ignore her big speech on _Frank's_ success and how proud she is.

'…The world gave you to me because you were not fit to be a part of it. You were not fit to be husbands. You were not fit to be fathers.' It feels like she is talking directly to me.

"I say shit man," I heard James say.

'…But know when you race tonight, know that the eyes of the world are upon you.'

"She's saying that nobody is ever going to win five races. Nobody is ever getting out of here." Stanley went back to her little hide-away when Carlisle spoke to me.

"I want to show you something."

*~~~~*

Carlisle led me to our work station and dragged over the television. We watched a few seconds of it before he paused it. "Here," he said, pointing at the screen. I had to look over at him again to confirm what he had just shown me.

"Emmett, Jasper? Would Stanley mind if we had a half-gallon reserve tank?" They looked over at me like I was crazy.

It was Emmett who broke the silence. "Another half-gallon? You got a fuel-tank that holds thirty-five gallons, what the hell you want another half-gallon for? Carlisle?"

"Let's give the man what he wants." I silently thanked him, and then walked out of the work area. I walked over to James' area, but was stopped by his henchmen.

"Real brave comin' over here." I heard James say behind me. "I'm going to win this race, 'cause I want out of this shit-hole. I've already won three races. Two more and I'm sipping mojitos in Miami. Frank might want to think about that. From here on out, you stay the fuck out of my pit."

"Hey," I said as he started to walk away. "I think you and Frank should have a little talk."

*~~~~*

"Prisoner, step back," Mike told me when the warden walked in as I was fixing my collar. I did as I was told as took a step back as she entered the cell.

"I thought maybe you could use a little inspiration. Your release papers. They're already signed. All you have to do is walk off that track alive, well, and win of course." I took the papers she offered me as looked at them. "But if you do win, I want you to think about staying here, racing, as Frankenstein." Did she think that would work?

"Yeah, I can see the appeal."

"Just something to think about."

*~~~~*

I walked out onto the track with Mike following me. I could see Bella standing by the car talking to Emmett. He was probably telling her the plan. I walked over the drivers' side of the car and climbed in.

"What's this?" Bella asked, picking up the pull-release handle on the dashboard. "Small modification."

"So Stanley tells me that if you're going to win, I'm supposed to stop you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well it sounds like the odds are stacked against us."

She paused, "Then do what you do best…drive." I started the engine then, seeing as it was time anyway.

"Gentlemen, this should be interesting," I heard Carlisle say through the microphone.

_Yellow…Yellow…Yellow…Green_

I shifted into gear and floored the pedal. It was neck and neck all down the straight-away. "Lit weapon, up ahead." I drove over it, making sure I got it. Bella started flipping the switch as soon as we were over it, but no lights came on and nothing happened. "Dammit."

Turns out that James got the weapon and was now firing round after round at the tombstone. "Shit. Lit shield up ahead." I could see it already and this time I made sure I drove directly over it. "Dammit!"

"What happened?"

"Stanley must've deactivated it. That bitch." We came around the first turn as James started shooting at us again. Bella picked up the mic when we entered the tunnel. "Carlisle, we got to get some fire-power."

"Nothing lit for a half-lap."

"We won't last that long." I could tell she was started to panic, so I grabbed her hand. She seemed to calm down a bit.

James was still firing at us as we made the next turn, this time catching part of the back on fire. Bella quickly grabbed the fire-extinguisher and put it out.

"Drop the tombstone," I said, making a hard decision.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Do it. On my mark. 3…2…1…mark." Bella flipped the lever up, successfully releasing the tombstone. However, it did not have the desired effect. It went flying back towards James, but he dodged it. "Dammit!"

"Lit shield in a quarter-lap," Jasper said through the radio. I had to make another turn to get to it. I drifted around the bend, flying towards the shield.

"He's coming up fast," Bella said. She turned back around just as James fired an RPG-7, one of the missiles on the top of his truck. It hit the ground so that it hit the shield. "Son of a bitch, he got the shield!"

We were coming up on the first turn of this lap when I heard James voice. "Hey Franken-freak. This villager's got a pitchfork and it's headed straight up your ass." I was just about to make the turn when I had to dodge several missiles that were aimed at me. However, they missed; instead, they hit the billboard/wall. A massive explosion soon erupted, followed by old car parts and sheet metal.

I quickly drove through the explosion, making it through the hold in the wall. James followed, seeing as it was the only way out. I knew Stanley would be freaking out right now, wondering what happened and where we were. I could hear police sirens, so I knew we were being followed. That is understandable.

"Hey, Frankenstein. It's good we had that little talk."

"We gave that bitch a good show, huh?"

We only had a mile to freedom, not that much, considering.

*~~~~*

No POV

"OK cocksucker. Fuck with me, and we'll see who shits on the sidewalk **(I didn't not make this up; it was actually said in the movie)**. Stanley pushed the detonator button, but nothing happened.

"Somebody's mad…"Jasper said, looking at the green light. Emmett found the device minutes before they rolled the car out to the track.

"Nobody fucks with my car," Carlisle said, looking smug.

*~~~~*

EPOV

I was feeling so relieved right now. We actually escaped, well, almost. We still had about a half-mile to go, but close enough. James and I were driving side-by-side on the bridge, racing to the gate.

The police had caught up with us and were closely following behind.

"Now would be a good time," I glanced at the release-pull Bella had asked about earlier. She pulled it, releasing the thirty-five gallon tank from the car. It still had fuel in it, so when it hit and ruptured against the hot police car behind me, it exploded. A massive pileup of about nine police cars was in the middle of the bridge. None could get through, so I knew we were good there.

"Very nice modification," Bella told me, a smirk on her lips.

"That extra half-gallon should see you through to the finish. Bon voyage," Carlisle said, the last time either of us would hear him or any of the team. I was a little sad about that part; I had made some good friends in prison, who knew?

We were coming up the gate. Machine guns were outfitted on the top along with spotlights, but come on? A thin metal gate against two vehicles? We busted through the gate, leaving metal strewn about the pavement. Now, we were free. Only the choppers were following us, no big deal.

"Good luck James," I said through the mic. He veered away from me as soon as we came to a crossroads. I guess the pilots were told to stay with me, because I am who they followed, guess I'm more important.

"You sure you're up for this?" I asked Bella.

"I'm sure, I owe it to Frank. Besides, Stanley already gave me my release papers; they have to let me out." We smiled at each other, before Bella moved onto my lap. I could still drive and see, well, until she kissed me.

Hard, but passionate at the same time, the kiss was like nothing I've ever experienced. Sparks flew as our lips moved in sync with each others'. I had to pull away as I was still driving. I pecked her once more on the lips before I moved over to the passenger seat. She had a small smile on her face as she took control of the wheel, but I'm guessing I did too.

She had an extra jumpsuit and gear, so I rolled out of the car, but not before pecking her cheek. She blushed crimson and that was the last thing I saw before rolling on the pavement.

The choppers were still following the car, so I ran to go hide by some debris. I took off running as soon as the coast was clear.

*~~~~*

BPOV

I could still feel the heat of Edward's lips on my cheek as I shifted gears. I looked over to the passenger seat where he had left an extra jumpsuit and mask. I shifted gears again to get away from the helicopters. As it turns outs, said helicopters have automatic guns on them. That's just great.

I had to drive into an empty lot because there was nothing else around. I thought I could outrun the choppers, but I didn't know they had missiles either. That is, until they shot at me. I spun around to avoid the flames and came to a complete stop. They would be coming to get me any second.

I swiftly put the jumpsuit on and out my hair in a ponytail. I put the mask on and opened the roof of the car. I slowly climbed out and showed them my hands. I stood on top of the car as several men dropped from the choppers. I was caught and I knew it.

*~~~~*

EPOV

Watching the whole scene was horrible. I had to watch the love of my life get arrested and taken into custody when she just got out of prison. James came up behind me with a duffel bag. "Merry Christmas," he said, shoving it at me. I looked back down at Bella. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We took off running and came to the railroads just in time. A train was just leaving, taking us far away.

I opened the duffel bag and took out the clothes. Hawaiian tourist shirts. "Nice. The fact that you picked these makes me question you're…ah…"

"My taste," he finished for me.

"So to speak."

"I don't know about you, but I'm headed to Miami.

"Miami's good." It was then that the choppers flew overhead.

"It's a shame that I didn't get to take care of that bitch, Stanley."

I couldn't help but agree with him. "That is a shame."

*~~~~*

**2 weeks later**

No POV

Mike was walking up the steps towards the warden's office carrying a package. "Ratings are off the charts," he said, placing the gift in front of her. "Gifts and congratulations are already coming in. You win again."

"Mike," she said, looking at the card on the gift. "I always win." She opened the package and looked inside. The picture of Edward and Tanya was lying in the box, balanced on the bomb. She knew it was active, seeing the red light on top.

*~~~~*

On the track below, Carlisle was holding the detonator. "And…" He pressed the button, discharging the explosive. "I love this game."

*~~~~*

**This is fun so fun to write. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I'll miss writing this story, but I must. Reviews are always welcomed. BTW: If people are going to flame somebody, at least have the nerve to have signed review. It pisses me off so much that I get a flame, not on this story, and they don't sign it. I don't want to sound like I'm in elementary school, but if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. OK rant over. Thanks ya'll!**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Thanks to everybody who read my story! Especially my reviewers, who I wish I had more of. Anyway, this is my last chapter, though I am sad to say so. Hope you like it! Bella is extremely OOC in this chapter. **_**This chapter is also rated M, so if you don't want to read that part, just stop at James' and Bella's conversation.**_

***~~~~***

Six Months Later

EPOV

"How many times are we goin' to keep doin' this man. I'm telling you, this car isn't going to start," James said, trying to work on the engine of an old car. We ended up having to go all the way down to Mexico, because James' face is so well known in the US. Well, I am too; people just don't know that I was Frankenstein.

I hadn't seen Bella since the night we split up, James and I leaving on the train, while Bella was being arrested by the police. I didn't know what happened to her or if I would ever see her again.

"Shit," I heard James say from the front of the car. I also heard a spark, so I can guess what happened. "You say you want me to live the life of a honest man, huh?"

"That's right," I rolled out from under the car. "You better get used to it." I was just standing up when we both heard the sound of tires racing through the dirt. We turned to face the sound just as a car came flying around the turn.

"I think we got ourselves a little company." I walked to the front of the car where James was standing. The car, which I could now identify as a 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback, came to a stop about 100 feet from us. We had to shield our eyes because of the cloud of dust that rose from the sudden stop. The driver of the car opened the door as soon as the dust settled.

The first thing I could see was black, heeled boots, just under the door. The rest of the driver was soon in view as she stepped into the hot sun.

Bella's hair was longer than I had ever seen it and she was looking slightly tanned too. She took the sunglasses from over her eyes and placed them on top of her head. I swear, my pants just shrunk a size when I saw her strutting towards us, her boots making little imprints where she stepped.

She sashayed over to where we were standing, stopping right in front of me. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, as James stood there, jealous. I picked her up and swung her in a circle, loving her little giggle as I did so. "What took you so long?" I asked once I placed her back on the ground.

"I had some trouble getting my release papers approved." We started having a mindless chat when James just had to interrupt.

"Nice rims, where'd you get 'em?" We all looked towards the car she had been driving.

"I won it. Card game." He snickered.

"Yeah right."

"No, really."

"How much horsepower is in its engine?"

"350"

"You sure about that?" He opened the door to check the interior.

"Don't do anything stupid with my car, I'll be right back," she said to him, watching him sit in the seat, examining the car. She walked over to me and dragged me into the shop.

She sat on the edge of the desk while I took my seat behind it, watching her dangle her long, slender legs off the edge.

"You should be thanking me you know," she said, more a statement than a question.

"I should?"

"Yes you should. I risked me freedom, helping the two of you to escape from Terminal Island, and then covered for you when you ran off." She was inching her way towards me.

"You're right, I do owe you a thank you."

"Ah ah ah," she said, wagging her finger at me. "A simple thank you won't do. That's a lot of work and what do I get? A simple thank you?" I could tell she was teasing.

"Again, you're right. But what can I do?" I tapped my chin as if I was thinking. I was just about to answer her when she leaned in.

Her warm lips gently met mine in a sweet kiss. Gentle and sweet soon turned to fiery passion when I stroked her bottom lip with my tongue and she granted me access. One of her hands she had placed on my chest while the other was running through my hair. My hands went up on their own accord, one to the nape of her neck and the other to the small of her back, pushing her lush against me. Our tongues battled for dominance before she finally gave up. I leaned her back on the desk without breaking the kiss, making sure nothing was in the way. We both pulled away at the same time in our need for air. My lips traveled down to her neck where I nipped playfully at the skin. She giggled, pulling my face up to her own once again.

Her hands delicately ran down the front of my shirt. She reached the hem and swiftly pulled it off, gasping when she saw my stomach. I had to say, prison really helps a guy out, not that I didn't look good before. **(A/N: Wow, that sounded really conceited, but I couldn't think of another way to phrase it.) **I took advantage of her sudden distraction. "Thank you," I said, just millimeters from her ear. I felt her shiver.

"Edward…" She said, drawing out my name.

"Yes?" She was squirming a lot, trying to get some friction between her legs. I knew exactly what she wanted, but I just wanted to tease her some more.

"Edward please," she was groaning now. Watching her squirm on the desk, right below me, was like my own fantasy coming to life, only much better. My hand slowly went down the hem of her shirt, tugging at it. "Please." I peeled the fabric away from her skin, slowly revealing the smooth skin underneath. I pulled it up over her head and threw it somewhere on the floor behind me. I swiftly undid her bra also, dropping it to the floor beside the desk.

My hand seemed to automatically move towards her breasts, the need to feel them, taste them, was great. I had all my weight on one arm, holding me up so I wouldn't crush her. My other hand cupped her breast, kneading it in my hand. My mouth slowly enclosed the other, caressing the budding tip with my tongue.

"Oh, god!" I heard my angel cry. Her hands went to my hair, manipulating it this way and that. By the moans she was making I knew she wouldn't last long.

I took my mouth off of her, much to her protest. I started kissing a trail down her stomach, dipping my tongue in her naval when I reached it. I quickly reached the belt of her very short skirt. I undid it quickly, along with the button and zipper on the skirt. I let them fall to the floor as I admired her. Her body was perfect. I pulled her towards me again, capturing her lips with mine. I knew she could feel how hard I was when I heard her moan.

She pulled away and started unbuttoning my low-riding jeans. She pushed them down to my ankles before I kicked them off. It's a good thing I had gone commando today. I couldn't stop the groan that fell from my lips as she stroked me with her soft hand. "Beeeeellllllaaaaa…" God, that feels good. I grabbed her hand before she went any farther. She looked confused for a second before I laid her back on the desk. I ran my finger just under the line of the royal blue thong she was wearing. She started panting as I guided them down her legs, before they joined her skirt in a heap on the floor.

My fingers went to her extremely wet opening. She was practically begging me to be inside of her, filling her completely. The sweet aroma of her arousal was maddening, addictive even.

My mouth came down on her clit, making her gasp at the sudden sensation. The tips of my fingers were grazing her folds as my tongue teased her bundle of nerves. "Edward," she gasped. The way she said my name, god it was pleasing. "Edward please. I need you." Guess the foreplay would have to wait until later. That's fine with me though.

I reached down and opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a condom. I ripped the foil open with my teeth in my haste. She grabbed it from my hands and slowly unrolled it onto my rock-hard cock. She took her sweet time, but was soon ready. She lied back on the desk and spread her legs for me. Her juices were already dripping down on to the desk, telling me how ready she was. I positioned myself right at her entrance, gazing up at her, silently asking if she was ready for me. She nodded without hesitation.

I slowly slide inside of her, afraid I wouldn't fit. She was just so tight. "Bella, you're so hot." Apparently I was moving to slow for her as she suddenly thrust upward, pushing me inside of her completely. We both moaned at the feeling. I waited a few seconds before moving, allowing her to adjust to me. She started squirming again, telling me she wanted more. I began thrusting, shallow at first, but quickly getting harder. "Please Edward," she groaned. "Just fuck me already." I did as I was told, walking on the brink of ecstasy.

I could tell when she was about to come. Her walls tightened around me, making me move faster. Her walls clenched once more before I felt a hot wetness around me cock. Her screams of exhilaration were enough to drive me over the brink myself. Spilling my seed, I pulled out of her. I gently took the condom off, throwing it in the garbage bin.

"I need to thank you too Edward. That was the best sex I've ever had," Bella said after a few minutes of rest.

"Same here, Love. Same here," I replied, kissing her once more. She responded quickly, flipping us over. We ended up on the floor with her on top of me.

"My turn," was all she said before we started all over again. It was going to be a long night.

*~~~~*

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed reading it. I wasn't going to put the lemon in the epilogue, but my fingers just started typing and I went with it. Pictures of Bella's car and the clothes will be up soon. **

**I also have a new story idea. Here's the summary. **

_**Bella is a young girl who is taken hostage on a pirate ship when she was little. She grew up around them and they bonded, not knowing that they weren't her true family. They train her in sword fighting and ship handling. Their ship gets attacked when Bella is seventeen, and the only one to survive is Bella. She is taken hostage, yet again, but this time, falls for the captain. Who is he and what are those feelings she has towards him. Does he hold the key to her past, even if she doesn't remember it?**_

**Review and tell me if I should continue that plot line or if it is something that you would read. **


	11. New Pics!

**Hey people! Pictures are now up on my website, so check them out if you want to. I also want you to know that I have several more stories up. I need you guys to vote on which ones you like so that I know what to write next. Thanks!**

**~Bri**


End file.
